User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Home Base
Home Base You know what they say, Home is where you hang your enemy's head! - BlizzardOfOz Well my friends, it is time for my first area. This place is Daedalus's home, and as such, has some cool features. The Area Home Base is the name of the little two room suite that would serve as Andrew Ryan's personal shelter in the Evac Tunnels. It has a large blast door that leads to the tunnels, and a secret entrance via Bathysphere up a water vent. It has the felling of ruined luxury and grandeur. This would have been a pimped out suite if not for the years of neglect. There are three main rooms in this place, and it is the only area in the game that is Splicer free. The three rooms are﻿ Garage This is the place where the secret entrance via the Bathysphere tunnel. This is the first place Daedalus goes when he is awakened and learns of the city's meltdown. It is simply a circular room with Ryan's own Bathysphere parked in a pool of water in the middle. There are many things in the room, but only two of interest. The Bathysphere This Bathyspher is connected to the Bathysphere network. This means that there is a rapid transit system in the back of your house that connects to every other place that you have visited! When you activate this Bathysphere, you can travel to any place allready visited, and vice versa. So if the fighting gets too tough, just jet back here for a nap. Cool, right? Workbench The Workbench is just what you would expect. A nondescript workbench with tools and other objects. What is Not ordinary about this workbench is that it acts as a fully functioning U-Invent machine. This means that you can break down ammo and other objects into their valuable U-Invent components, and then put them back together again into new Inventables! Awsome! Bedroom The Bedroom is where Ryan would have slept if Jack hadn't beat him to death with his own golf club. But that is beside the point. This place has lavish, but old, decorations. Fine furniture and silk sheets, though the silk is worn and faded and the furniture is scratched. There are also useful objects in this room, just like the Garage. Gene Bank This is a Gene Bank machine that daedalus somehow managed to manhandle into the room. It is completely functional and serves the same purpose as every other Gene Bank. Safe This is not your ordinary safe. Instead of taking someone elses valuables from this, you can put your own valuables in. This acts as a storage system for various items, including Ammo, First-Aid Kits, and EVE Hypos. You can retrieve these at any time, so feel free to dump your excess here. There is almost no limiit to the items you can store, so be a pack rat. You can use this safe to top off your ammo and health before a big fight. Living Room This is the only room in the house that is not an ordinary living space. Instead, this area acts as the orphanage for all the Little Sisters that you save. Depending on your choices in the game, this place could be a bustling playroom of adoring girls, or a sad little slavehouse with a couple of girls who loathe you. The Little Sisters will decorate the place with drawings and paper cutouts, and will play and laugh just like regular girls. This area is also where Tenenbaum stays during her visit to the ruined Rapture. The girls aren't only aesthetic, they also serve a purpose. Over the course of the game you can find kid friendly objects like a box of crayons or a baby doll, and you can bring these toys back to the Little Sisters. This has two results. One) the little sisters affection for you will go up, and Two) it will net you a present from the girls. Depending on their affection for you, these gifts range from a pep bar to 10 units of ADAM. And if a girl simply adores you, you can bring her to the surface, and she will harves ADAM for you. It's good to be the man of the house. Anyway, that is it for Home Base. Next up: The Lance Driver! Back to the Hub Category:Blog posts